Tangled Fates
by haydenzbabe
Summary: Starts out with Obi and Ani leaving Naboo. Then come back in the setting of Episode II. Obi/Ami or Obidala whichever you prefer. That's all I'm going to say.
1. Ani and I...we're leaving...

A/N: Since you all seemed to like the Obi/Ami (now I know the correct term for it) story I'll continue it but this is sort of a jump from my first story to a few months after the war (the one where Qui-Gon died) and their relationship is in full bloom but now Obi Wan has to take Anakin away to the Jedi temple to be trained and Ami's really sad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Tangled Fates  
  
"Come in! Guards let whoever it is in!" I heard Ami's shrill voice demand.  
  
Two security guards opened the huge doors to the queen's throne room. I had been in here plenty of time alone with Ami, but only a few on formal occasions.  
  
I looked at Ami, back straight, eyes alert, but she relaxed slightly when she saw Anakin and I.  
  
I bowed trying to hide my slight smile, Ami and I were in love, of course it was forbidden and kept a secret but it still seemed odd to bow to my love. But Ami insisted saying it would look strange for me not to.  
  
When I looked up I thought I saw her trying to fight a slight smile also. She looked so beautiful. She had on a long flowing yellow dress with flowers embroidered on it. (A/N: Just imagine that dress she wears in Epi. 2 when she and Anakin have a picnic but a bit more formal and less revealing.) But no one on could mistake her for a fairly rich peasant girl because of the way she held herself; the make-up also tipped you off. She had on the formal face paint of Naboo female rumors; a pale powered face with the top lip painted and the bottom lip nude but for the single stroke in the center, a scar of remembrance and everlasting peace.  
  
"Ah, Master Kenobi," She said formally and then smiled slightly, "and little Anakin Skywalker." I fought down slight jealousy; she didn't have to hide her love for "little Ani," did she? But then her love for him was more a mother-son relationship with an occasional comforting kiss on the cheek ours was…shall we say, MUCH more intense.  
  
I nodded formally back, "Your Majesty."  
  
Anakin, still not familiar with these formalities, was practically bouncing up and down, "Padme! I-I mean your Majesty. You look really pretty today! I like your dress." He said with childlike innocence and honesty. But I had to nudge him slightly; this wasn't exactly the way to act in front of a queen, even if she was our best friend on this planet. He looked slightly abashed but grinned at my expression; I had "tried" to look scolding but it was a bit of a mocking face.  
  
"Why, thank you Anakin." She said blushing a pretty shade of light red. "So, what is it?"  
  
I sighed I was going to miss her so much but I couldn't express that here, I would need to wait to see her alone, "I regret to inform you that Anakin and I will be leaving to go to the Jedi Temple tomorrow, we just got the transmission."  
  
Her face fell, she looked as though she were about to cry, "Oh, well, you will surely be missed. The castle has grown used to your wonderful assistance and cheerful attitude." She choked.  
  
"And we will miss you, your Highness." I said echoing her sadness. "Anakin and I have also grown used to the palace and the natural beauty of Naboo."  
  
Anakin, seemingly undisturbed by this sadness but I knew well that he held Ami in a special place in his heart. Since we left Tatooine she had been somewhat like a mother to him and he loved her dearly, the way a young boy loves his mother, spoke finally in a cheerful voice, "But we'll all see each other again someday, I promise." He touched Ami's hand in a comforting little boy gesture. She smiled a little; she was trying very hard to hide her emotions.  
  
For a moment her eyes locked with mine and I said in a comforting way, "Yes, I'm sure Ani is correct, our fates seem to be tied together in a way no one can control." If only I was as certain as Ani was.  
  
A/N: Next chapter to be uploaded soon. Do you guys like it so far? Please review. 


	2. One last time, one last goodbye

A/N Hey you guys! Since you all seemed to like the first chapter of Tangled Fates I decided to continue it. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas. Or Twentieth Century Fox. And the song is Lifehouse's Breathing  
  
Tangled Fates Chapter Two  
  
"Obi-Wan?" I heard her soft voice ask.  
  
I stood up and immediately bowed, "My queen," I said, hastily looking around at the nearby guards.  
  
She smiled, "I am deeply sorry Master Kenobi, I really shouldn't have referred to you in such an informal way."  
  
I lowered my voice, "Enough formalities Ami. Come, we can talk someplace that's not swarming with your bloody guards."  
  
"Follow me," she said walking quickly towards a beautiful lake with a waterfall.  
  
I plopped down beside her and dipped my feet in the cool, clear water.  
  
There was a long silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Suddenly Ami threw her arms around me and began to sob quietly, "Oh, Obi! I-I've been keeping it in all day…since you and Ani came to see me. I-I can't believe you have to go!"  
  
I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "It's alright, darling, I know exactly how you feel, but I must go, it is the will of the force."  
  
"To hell with the force," Ami muttered. Then raised her voice, "But the force didn't want us together, did it? So we beat the force, didn't we? Obi, the will of the force can be beaten by true love and whose love is truer than ours?"  
  
I stroked her hair, "Darling, have we really beaten the force, loving in secret, kissing in the shadows, running away from our real lives to be together?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"Love, I have done everything I could to stay here on Naboo with you, and so has Ani but I can't stay, you know if there was the slightest opportunity for Ani and I to stay I would take it. You know that, don't you, darling?"  
  
She nodded sadly.  
  
For a little while we just looked into each other's eyes, no words expressing our grief.  
  
Finally she spoke, "Sing to me one last time, love."  
  
I kissed her hair, "Anything, my angel."  
  
So I began a sad song that I knew was Ami's favorite,  
  
"I'm finding my way back to sanity  
  
Again…  
  
Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do  
  
When I get there  
  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
  
Spin around on more time  
  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace…  
  
'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
  
That's all right, all right with me…  
  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
  
Is where I want to be  
  
I'm looking past the shadows  
  
Of my mind  
  
Into the truth and I'm  
  
Trying to identify the voices in my head,  
  
God, which one's you?  
  
Let me feel one more time  
  
What it feels like to feel  
  
And break these calluses off of me  
  
One more time…  
  
'Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
  
That's all right, all right with me…  
  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
  
Is where I want to be  
  
I don't want a thing form you…  
  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
  
For the scraps to fall  
  
Off of your table to the ground  
  
I just want to be here now…"  
  
She sighed happily, "I love you Obi-Wan."  
  
"Me too Ami, me too." I replied.  
  
Then we shared one last passionate kiss. I tasted her mouth, the softness of her lips, and the smoothness of her skin one last time…  
  
A/N So did you like it? Next chapter will take place during Episode II. Keep the reviews coming! 


	3. Nine Years Later

A/N Alright, I'm really sorry about not updated in a week but I've been vamped with school work and babysitting and everything. Please enjoy this chapter and I'm deeply sorry about the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas. I am not making any money for this, honestly who would pay for this trash?  
  
Tangled Fates Chapter 3  
  
"Master Kenobi, good afternoon ah, and young Skywalker." Palpatine said smoothly.  
  
"Chancellor," I said bowing, then in turn to Yoda and Mace, "Masters Windu and Yoda."  
  
"I'm so glad you and Anakin could take on this mission and the senator is…well as happy as she can be with extra protection." He continued.  
  
I groaned inwardly; a senator…oh, they're so finicky; always thinking the tiniest thing is an attempt on their life.  
  
Anakin coughed, "If you'll excuse me Chancellor, but what exactly is our mission? I mean I gather that we're going to protect a senator but please be more specific. We Jedi like to do some back round checks before missions."  
  
Palpatine laughed, revealing a row of unpleasant yellowish teeth, "Oh, my dear boy, there is hardly time for a 'back round check,' you'll be leaving as soon as you pack your things. But I'll brief you. You remember Queen Amidala, don't you?"  
  
My stomach dropped. Ami? We couldn't be going to protect Ami, not my love, my life, my angel…could we?  
  
"Padme???" Anakin asked excitedly. I knew well of Anakin's mother-son relationship with Padme.  
  
"Yes…Padme." Palpatine said with somewhat of a sniff.  
  
Anakin blushed a deep crimson, "I-I mean…yeah, I do remember Amidala."  
  
"Yes, anyway Amidala is in trouble, no matter how little she'll admit it, everyday seems to be a new threat on her life. She is a close friend of mine," at that Anakin choked in a small snort. I gave him a reproving glance.  
  
//Now is NOT the time Anakin.// I told him with my mind.  
  
//I'm sorry Master, it's just that…// He replied.  
  
//I know, don't do it again.// I commanded.  
  
"So I want to see her get hurt and I told her to have tighter security. You were chosen because of your bond with Amidala. Now you better go pack your things, Amidala is looking forward to seeing you." He finished.  
  
I grinned, I was really going to see Ami again! This was amazing, I hadn't seen her in almost a decade.  
  
I looked over at Anakin, he seemed as happy as I was.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I had Jedi powers, I could see what you two are thinking.' Palpatine said smiling.  
  
"To tell Anakin's thoughts, Jedi powers you need not." Yoda smiled, "A different story though is Obi-Wan's."  
  
"I am simply happy to see Queen Amidala again,"  
  
"That is Senator Amidala." Palpatine corrected.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I mean I'm just happy to see Senator Amidala again. Ani and I have made so many friends on our missions but almost never have the chance to see them again. It's a pleasant change." I said masking my voice from emotion.  
  
Yoda looked at me with the thoughtful, probing look he often wore when studying Anakin. I knew that he somehow knew that it was something more than I was saying.  
  
I felt kind of uncomfortable under his intense gaze so I said hastily, "Well, come Anakin, we better go pack our things."  
  
Ani and I bowed and walked away.  
  
I heard Yoda hobbling along behind us. As we reached the waiting area I turned around, "What is it, Master Yoda?"  
  
"Go, Anakin," He said with a wave of his hand, "A private word with Obi-Wan I must have."  
  
I knelt down to his level and repeated, "What is it Master Yoda?"  
  
"Love her you do." He said in his gravelly voice.  
  
"L-love who? A-a Jedi does not know love!" I stuttered.  
  
"Ah, a good liar you never were Obi-Wan." He smiled.  
  
I bowed my head, "I'm sorry, Master Yoda."  
  
He shook his head, "Tangled fate is. Most tangled yours, Miss Amidala's and Master Skywaker's is."  
  
I looked up curiously.  
  
He sighed, "Right for you, the senator is not."  
  
"But,"  
  
He held up one tiny green hand, "A friend you are, Obi-Wan. And hurt I do not want to see you."  
  
"W-what? Hurt? Amidala would never hurt me! I don't even know what you're talking about, in love…I!" I exclaimed jumping up angrily.  
  
He banged his cane in the cold metal floor angrily, "A fool I am not! The fool you are Obi-Wan for to the dark side all lovers go!"  
  
A/N So how did you all like this chapter? Kind of slow I know but I needed to write it. 


End file.
